Measurement devices of this type are, for example, of known art in the measurement of forces in structural components of high-lift systems of an aeroplane. There they are deployed, for example, to ensure that in the transfer of forces onto regulating flaps the maximum permissible forces are not exceeded. The sensors of known art are usually arranged directly in or on the articulations of the force-transferring structural parts, which articulations connect the latter in an articulated manner with other components.